Oh my stupid stupid Nephilim
by EuphoricAssasin
Summary: Sometimes Magnus just wasn't sure what to do with that stupid Nephilim. Breaking up was supposed to solve all their problems... but then that damn Shadow hunter had to go and get hurt. Oh well, looks like he wasn't making any money once again. He always was a sucker for Blue eyes...


**_Hey guys! I do not own Immortal Instruments, or any of its characters! They all belong to the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare!_**

 ** _Although if I did, I would cuddle Alec all day long 3_**

 ** _There was so much blood._**

That was, alarmingly, the first thought that went through Magnus mind. The second was how exhaustively familiar this whole scenario was. He had helped many a wounded Shadow hunter in his day. He had also overcharged every single one of them, with the exception of a select few. Those names still being to painful to utter. Pushing aside those dismal thoughts, and a very worried Isabelle, he quickly reached the bed and passed his hand over the boy.

"What happened? Why isn't the Irazate working? Was he poisoned, and do you know what demon wounded him?" His words were quick, efficient and lacked the normal warmth and worry that painted his tones. Isabelle tried to keep her surprise under control, but she knew he sensed it anyways by the way his eyes narrowed marginally.

"We aren't sure, no one even knew he was going out, about twenty minuets ago Rainier is pounding on the institute door holding a bloody Alec. He said he found him wandering, and thinks he was trying to get back to the institute"

"So what you are telling me is, once again we have no idea what we are fighting? Also, how is it he managed to go out without anyone knowing? I thought all missions were oh so important to have Clave permission? Not that is has stopped him in the past" The bitterness lacing Magnus voice surprised both Izzy and himself. Sadly, she shook her head "No, at this moment I wish it was so, only big missions have to be approved, small demon activity is often handled by us either out of boredom or because we are the only Shadow hunters available. Alec is a stickler for the rules, yes, but ever since you guys broke up, he goes out alone almost every night. Tonight though, I checked him and he was in bed, so I have no idea when he went out!" She was starting to sound a little frantic, and frankly pissed at him. As if the breakup was to blame for Alec laying here dying. Magnus could accept that. After all, he knew it to be true, and he was starting to panic a bit himself.

Turning back to the blue eyed boy on the bed, he began to pass his hands over the body. Surveying the damage, he felt his heart drop. They had broken up due to the trust being broken beyond repair, but it didn't mean he didn't still love his stupid Nephilim and seeing him in this shape hurt. His chest looked like the demon had shoved it's hand straight through his body. His arms and hands were covered in cuts and burns and from the way both blood and air gurgled in his throat, he knew a lung was collapsed. He quickly set to healing his lungs, breathing being essential to the rest of the healing process. He didn't relax or look up until he could hear Alec breathing, and the sound of struggle in his chest cease. Once again he passed his hand over the boy, this time targeting the hole in his chest. Magnus let out a small sigh of relief, there was no demon poison. Although there was some mild resistance he could feel his magic stitching the body back together. Once the hole in his chest was mostly healed, the boy seemed to come to life. Writhing he struggled to get away from the pain. Needing to finish quickly, he tried to calm Alec down. Without thinking Magnus reached up and laid his hand along the young mans face, running his thumb along the high, prominent cheekbones. Alec's skin seemed to burn his hand. That was probably from the fever, but still his heart soared. Oh how he had missed this face, the soft skin, the perfectly shaped full lips. Magnus couldn't help but stare at his love, memorizing his every detail. As he softly stroked the hair away from Alec's face, blue eyes slowly opened and he finally felt all the tension he hadn't notice wash away. He could breath easily again.

"Whaa.." Alecs voice was weak and disoriented. He seemed to be having a hard time focusing on Magnus. There was no recognition in those beautiful blues, it worried Magnus a bit.

"Shh, it's OK darling. Don't talk yet, you sustained heavy wounds and your throat is probably raw from your lungs being collapsed and struggling to breath. Can you remember what happened?" Magnus wasn't expecting the reaction he got to his voice. in retrospect, it was better than the blank unfocused look he was getting a moment ago.

Blue eyes flew open even wider, his breathing grew ragged, and he drew himself back as if attempting to get as far away as possible from Magnus. Eyes locked together.

"Wha..what are you doing here...? How...?" Panic shone clearly in his eyes. Magnus wasn't sure how to react at this moment, had he really damaged the boy this much by leaving him? Or was the boy reverting back to the shy, uncertain shadow hunter he had first fallen for? Neither option was very attractive to Magnus, and suddenly he was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Magnus couldn't care less if Alec was sick. His cat eyes has narrowed to slits, and were gleaming dangerously.

"What..? Alecs eyes had gone almost comically wide. His face a shade paler. An impressive feat considering the eldest Lightwood was almost a ghost on a normal day.

"Who said you could go out hunting on your own? Who gave you permission to throw away your life at an even younger age than I prepared myself for? How dare you not value your life enough! I'm so tired of you! Thinking you have to shoulder everyone's pain, and protect them at your own risk! You don't care about living at all do you? What kind of stupid Nephilim goes out alone in the night to hunt and returns one breath away from deaths doorstep! Didn't I say to stay alive? Didn't I tell you I needed you in this world?! So because I break your heart a little you choose stupidity?!" Instead of the shame and confusion Magnus had expected on Alec's face, he was once again shocked. There was a fire in the blue orbs Magnus had never seen, and for a moment, he could see why all the young Nephilim followed Alec's direction and wisdom with trust.

"Magnus Bane... you of all people, have to room so sit here and chastise me." He laughed derisively. " How dare I? HAH! how dare you? Without even a thought you threw me away..." His voice trembled a bit, but he quickly grew strong again. "I was trying to get to know you, since you obviously thought me too naive to tell me anything about your past, I had to find everything out on my own, yet you had the nerve to be angry at me for not immediately telling my parents about you! Have you ever seen someone being stripped of their marks?It's horrible, agonizing and it takes away all meaning of living for a Shadow hunter! I risked that for you! Because I love you. So, in the wake of your abandonment I did what I had to do to keep going. I am a Shadow hunter whether you like it or not. I cannot afford to lose my resolve, or continue being sad, otherwise someone could die on my watch! So I fight, and I live. You... stupid Warlock!"

Alec was breathing heavily after his rant and staring resolutely down at his blanket. The fire in him was dying, and Magnus, uncharacteristically, wasn't quite sure what to do. To think. Or Feel. So, instead of trying to rationalize the situation,he gave in to his heart, reached out and yanked his stupid Nephilim into his chest. Alec let out a surprised 'Mphh' as he collided. Without hesitating Magnus began dragging his long fingers through the inky black locks he had missed so much. Alec had apparently stopped breathing, or so it seemed. Chuckling Magnus reached down and turned the beautiful face up to meet his own.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I have been an unmitigated fool. Will you be mine again? I even promise to tell you everything. Although you will have to be understanding, there are many things I simply cannot remember, I have had a long life"

Alec's face seemed to come alive. Blue eyes danced as they gazed into Green.

"Magnus Bane. You idiot. I love you" That was all the words needed between them. Magnus grasped Alec's chin, lowered his head, and reclaimed his lovers lips. They may be Chaotic, fire to Ice, but somehow they were still soulmates.

"So, funny question, and this is merely metaphorical darling, who the hell is this Rainier? Apparently he touched you. Obviously he has to die"

End!


End file.
